0:00
by Chocofresas
Summary: Lo que puede suseder en internet a las 0:00


0:00

Los personajes de card captors sakura no me pertenecen pero la trama si

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

31 de octubre del 2010 23:55

En los suburbios de la ciudad de Tomoeda en una casa de color amarillo Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba sentada frente a su computadora navegando por Internet;

Revisando sus correos electrónicos y algunas sala de Chat.

Observa el reloj que se encuentra en la esquina del monitor y ve la hora 23:59.

En unos de los mensajes del correo electrónico ve un link a un foro de mensajes de una de sus bandas favoritas "The Hell" da clik a link que la llevara directamente a la pagina, observa nuevamente el reloj 0:00.

A las 0:00 en punto el link la lleva a una pagina un tanto extraña llamada "Ultratumba", simultáneamente al abrirse esa pagina comienzan a sonar unos cánticos un tanto extraños y a pasar imágenes horrorosas tumbas, personar muertas e imágenes de torturas, la ultima imagen la peor de todas un hombre con la cara totalmente desfigurada heridas sangrantes un ojo vacío y con la piel de un tomo muy extraño, el hombre tenia una sonrisa socarrona y se escuchaba una risa malévola de total triunfo, horrorizada sakura decide salir de la pagina prueba nerviosa con el botón para ir a la pagina anterior pero de nada funciona, aun en un ataque de nervios Sakura decide cerrar la pagina pero eso de nada tampoco funciona, ya muerta de miedo y olfateando un olor nauseabundo en su habitación Sakura corre a desconectar la torre de la corriente eléctrica, pero para su mas profundo temor la computadora no se apaga, y por si fuese peor el hombre a dejado de reír para verde claramente enfadado con la muerte claramente pintada en su único ojo.

Sakura ya presa del pánico corre a la puerta de su habitación para salir de allí he ir a llamar a su hermano, de repente recuerda que esta sola en su casa ya que sus padres habían salido a una fiesta y su hermano se encontraba en la casa de su novia, Sakura de todas maneras llega a la puerta de su habitación con la intención de ir a la casa de su vecina quien resultaba ser su mejor amiga.

Horrorizada comprueba que la puerta no se abre, corre hacia la ventana pero se encuentra cerrada el igual que la puerta, lleno desesperada nuevamente hacia la puerta tratando inútilmente de abrirla recuesta la cabeza contra ella y comienza a sollozar.

De pronto riente unos pasos dentro de su habitación y el nauseabundo olor que llevaba percibiendo hace tiempo se ha incrementado…

Lentamente voltea la cabeza hacia atrás y con el peor de los horrores comprueba que el hombre que se encontraba el su computadora ahora se encuentra de pie a y metro y medio de ella.

Sakura grita fuertemente presa del terror y comienza a forcejear con la puerta tratando inútilmente de abrirla, de repente siente el ruido de metal chocando contra metal cuando observa de donde proviene el sonido casi se desmaya, comprobó que los dedos del hombre eran dagas, gagas de las cuales cian pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Preguntándose de donde provenía esa sangre, cuando comenzó a sentir en terrible ardor en la espalda, y tratando de mirarse la espalda comprobó que tenia 5 líneas sangrantes surcándole la espalda.

El hombre se acercaba lentamente a ella estirando sus dedos de dagas hacia ella.

Sakura comenzó a gritar histéricamente tratando de que alguien acudiera a su rescate, aunque tenia la leve sospecha de que por mas que gritara nunca nadie la escucharía.

Se movió rápidamente cuando escucho un gruñido y tubo otros 5 surcos en su pierna, cada vez que se movía el hombre la cortaba cada vez mas y mas sakura ya sabiendo que su muerte era inminente se recostó contra la pared y espero hasta que sintió los cortes en su garganta luego todo se volvió negro y ya no sintió mas…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Sakura se despertó exaltada y vio que se había dormido sobre el teclado de la computadora, comprobó la hora y el reloj y decía 23:59:59

A las 0:00 se abrió repentinamente la página con la que había soñado, muerta del miedo sakura trato de desconectar la corriente de la computadora pero no se apagaba, recordando su sueño corroí hacia la puerta de su habitación pero esta tampoco se abrió, horrorizada comento a sentir la risa proveniente de su computadora…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

_**Que tengan todo un terrorífico y sangriento Halloween **_

_Dejen sus reviews._


End file.
